1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, a control method and a control program, which include a word-processing function.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic devices, which are capable of selectively using various modes depending on the level and age of the user, are now emerging. Examples of such modes include, for example, an adult mode used by an adult, a child mode used by a child, or a simple mode and a normal mode.
A technique for converting an input character (for example, a hiragana character string “wa to ku shi” meaning “I”) into another character (for example, a kanji character “watakushi” meaning “I”) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H05-290027.
Such a technique is employed in portable electronic devices, and utilized in various kinds of character conversion.